The Journey of a Priestess
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Kikyo has just died at the feet of her younger sister, Keade. Now, she must take on the role of village priestess. Can she fill the spot...or is her life going to take a different turn? Will eventually be K OC
1. The Tragedy of a Miko

Prologue: The Tragedy of a Miko

"That fog brings an ominous aura." A quiet, even voice spoke into the cool night air.

Another, more emotional voice, replied, "Is it demons?"

"It is evil …that much I can tell…"

Two figures stood on the top of a hill overlooking the vast mountain range along the horizon. Below them lay a village, nestled in the valley, where the mysterious gray mist loomed. The sky was dark with night, and a half moon created an eerie glow along the treetops.

The taller person was a woman with long, smooth black hair. She wore it pulled away from her face in a low ponytail. Her face shone like the moon itself. Her pale skin was outdone only by the white shirt she wore. She also wore billowing pants the color of blood. She wore the clothing of a priestess, a quiver of arrows across her back.

The smaller one was a little girl, skinny and meek. She had similar features with the older woman next to her, but her skin was darker, and her hair was more of an earthy brown than the jet black of the woman. She did not wear the robes of a shrine maiden, but a simple dress of blue and white. She had no quiver of arrows, but in her hands she clutched a bow.

"Are you worried, sister?" The young girl questioned, turning anxious eyes from the fog to her older sibling.

The older woman turned calm and calculating eyes to her young sister. She didn't answer, but turned slowly and walked away from the ill-omened scene. Her steps were light, and soon her form disappeared into the brush.

"Wait, sister! Kikyo!" The girl called out, but Kikyo didn't answer. Realizing she should follow, the girl took off quickly after her sister.

The mist rolled in over the hills, continuing through the trees, passing by streams and rivers. It seemed to move with conscious thought. It traveled slowly, deliberately. The village huts were drawing nearer and the mist ever closer. Soon, it filtered between the houses, creeping evilly in and out of the doors, leaving behind a feeling of caution. Nothing more.

A new evil was rising up from the mists. It would manifest itself, breaking apart the peace of the world. It would spread its malice across the lands. It was only a matter of time. It only needed a love to twist, a trust to taint. Then, Naraku would be ready.

OOO

She only pretended to sleep. She'd never spied on her sister before, but she couldn't help but look when she heard her sister leave their hut. She had to watch Kikyo leave through her right eye only, which still irritated her some. The left one was lost to an attacking demon.

After her sister was gone, Keade sat up on her mat.

She sighed softly, breathing in the early morning air. It was crisp and cold. She shivered as the chilling air bit at her lungs. A lump formed in her throat. Something wasn't right about that day. She had a seemingly pointless fear, but she took it as a warning, and swiftly stood up from her mat.

Keade walked over to her folded clothes. They lay by the dying fire, to keep them warm for when she dressed. Slipping off her sleeping robe, she dressed quickly into her short yellow kimono. Her fingers shook nervously. She couldn't shake the awful feeling in the back of her mind. She had to find Kikyo.

She exited the hut, her breathing heavy and fast. She knew where her sister was going.

Her sister was in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha. At first, she feared him and thought he was only after the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. But when he saved her from a demon, and fought along side her and Kikyo to protect the village, she began to think more highly of him.

She knew where her sister went every morning and night. She went to meet with him. Keade usually blushed at the thought of her sister with a man, especially a man such as Inuyasha. In addition, her sister was a priestess, and was not supposed to consort with men, let alone demons. Still, she envied their love, and sometimes felt jealousy toward Inuyasha for stealing her sister's attention.

She didn't know where exactly to go, but she'd seen her sister leave to the east, and so she turned toward the rising sun, hoping no demons would attack her. It was still grey with night, a small red dot shimmering in the distant horizon. Demons still lurked at this time of day. She had to be careful.

Slipping between trees and brush, Keade quickened her pace. She felt the worry build inside her by the moment. She felt it in her heart, like a stabbing pain. Something was wrong. She reached a clearing, the sun breaking in between the grey mist. She blinked at the sudden light. For a second, she only saw the blinding morning sun, and then a sound broke across the silence of the day.

A loud booming erupted to the west. Birds cawed and flew from the trees, their wings flapping loudly and wildly. Keade jumped and whirled to face the village. A trail of smoke could be seen coming up over the trees. Her heart hammered in her chest. _No! What's happening? _

Without a second thought, Keade was running full force into the brush, not caring that the twigs slapped her exposed legs and face. She only thought of her sister, and of Inuyasha. Somehow, she knew that the explosion had to do with the two of them.

The village came into view as the trees began to disperse. A villager was running in the direction of the smoke. He looked like a farmer. Keade ran up to him and caught his arm.

"What's happening?" she asked, out of breath.

He gave her an odd look, and then recognized her as the priestesses' sister. "There's been a theft. Someone has taken the Sacred Jewel! They say it's a demon!"

Keade's eyes widened. _Inuyasha…It can't be!_ Not wasting time to reply to the man, she sped off toward the smoke, her thoughts a jumble of fear. _It can't be Inuyasha. He would never steal the jewel from Kikyo! Why would he betray her?_ She didn't have an answer. She had to find her sister. Kikyo would explain everything. She would make sense of this. Her sister was strong, and wise. She would know what to do.

Finding the steps leading up to the jewel's shrine, Keade ascended rapidly, her bare feet smacking against the smooth stone. She could feel her lungs burning in her chest, but a much stronger burning was taking root in her heart.

She'd felt this same thing as she watched the mist slowly roll in from the mountains that night with her sister. She'd sensed that evil presence in the air. Kikyo had felt it as well. _Why had she turned away?_

Keade reached the top and sprinted across the grounds. A small crowd was forming near the edge, by the forest. Keade's heart thumped loudly in her ears. She ran to them and, recognizing her, they parted. There, in the circle of villagers, was her sister, bloody and dying.

"Sister!"

She ran to Kikyo and kneeled down beside her. Kikyo was clutching her shoulder, a look of pain and anger etched onto her face. Keade's eyes widened in fear. Shehad never seen her sister like this. She looked so emotional!

Kikyo, without looking at her sister, spoke in her same, even tone.

"Keade, take the Sacred Jewel shard and burn it with my body. I will take it with me to the afterlife so that no demons will ever posses it…" She said this all in a clear, commanding voice, handing the jewel delicately over to Keade's trembling hands.

The proud priestess looked hard at her sister, and suddenly, that look was gone. Kikyo's form went limp, and her countenance smoothed into a look of peace and sleep. She fell to her side, lying in an ungracious heap on the cold stone ground.

Keade was shaking violently. "Sister…sister…"

She felt the pain burst from her heart, the fire that had been burning in her soul ever since that damned mist rolled across the hills!

"SISTER!"

AN: Okay, this is basically information we all already know, but told through Keade's eyes. In the next chapter, we'll see what happens after Kikyo's body is burned. Keade is to become the next priestess of her village…but will she be ready? Find out in Ch. 2! Oh yeah…read and review, please! Thnx!

&Niiroke&


	2. Rise to the Task

Chapter 1: Rise to the Task

Kikyo's ashes were burned in a funeral pry the following evening. The old monks recited the words to send the priestess into the mysterious world of death. The villagers gathered around the pry, a respectable distance from the ceremony, and bowed their heads in sadness.

Kikyo had been so wise…so generous! She'd given her life to protect them. She'd been their healer, their savior, their protector. The young woman had done much to make their lives safe and prosperous. Who, now, would rise to take her place?

Their eyes turned in sympathy to the small girl standing beside the monks of the shrine. Her long brown hair was pulled back in the similar fashion of her departed sister, her eyes closed tightly. She had on the clothes of a priestess, donning them for the first time in her life. Her hands were at her sides, clenched in tight fists. Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

When the flames rose up around Kikyo's body, Keade opened her eyes, looking through tear-filled orbs at the horrific sight. She watched the red fire move across the body like a blanket, slowly covering her sister in orange light. The wood beneath the body crackled and snapped. Unable to watch any longer, Keade looked down, shutting her eyes.

The image from that day would never leave her.

The monks led Keade away from the slowly dying fire. The villagers had dispersed long ago, going back to their huts, each with the same burning question in their minds. Who would protect them now? Keade knew, as the monks lead her through the temple grounds, that her sister's replacement lied in her. She was to take her sister's place. She'd never felt so afraid…so alone.

"Keade-sama…you must move ahead…" An elderly monk spoke to her, his voice not unkind. He was a monk she knew from her many visits to the shrine with Kikyo.

She nodded slowly, her voice still lost in her throat.

"We will be your mentors," he gestured to the monks standing around them both.

"Your first task, however…" another monk began, "will not be at this shrine. You will leave this village, taking with you the skills that you have acquired over the years. You will have nothing but your bow and your quiver of arrows. You can only return when you are a priestess, and ready to take Kikyo's place."

Keade looked at them in shock. She looked from one to the next, hoping to see some ray of hope, some chance that they were not serious. But they were. All of them wore solemn expressions. The kind monk stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to do this, Keade-sama. Your sister would want you to be strong. She would not want you to morn and weep your life away." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You may contact use through letters at any time, if you wish."

Keade sighed and cleared her throat. "I'm…I have to go alone?"

The monks nodded softly, a quiet sadness in their eyes.

Keade turned away from them all, looking once more to the burning body of her sister. She had to be strong. She would not weep or cry. Her sister had been the stone holding her up, but now she was alone. She would have to hold herself up from then on. She wiped her eyes hastily on her long sleeves, feeling the hot liquid rising up in her eyes.

"Keade-sama…"

"I'll do it!" she croaked loudly, her voice muffled through her sleeve. "I'll go…" she repeated softly, lowering her sleeve. She turned around, schooling her face into a look of, what she hoped, was calm assurance. They bowed in understanding, and one by one, walked to the shrine steps and gradually descended.

Keade watched them go with mixed feelings. She could not be angry with them. They were priests, and did not have the time or energy to watch over a young girl. It was not their duty to take her in, she knew that. But, she still felt a deep longing for companionship, and with a cold realization, she knew she would receive none from the monks.

The girl walked back to the hut she and her sister had resided in during their stay in the village. Keade looked at certain places as she walked along the trail, noticing a tree that she and Kikyo had sat under, or a hut that they had visited to nurse a sick child. She couldn't look anywhere without seeing her sister's face, without recalling a memory of the past.

_I have to leave! I can't stay here any longer!_

Her pace turned into a brisk run, the trees and huts along the dirt path blurring at the edges of her vision. She didn't want to stay in this village, where every waking moment, her thoughts would be consumed by Kikyo's memory. She ran blindly, crying into the night air, feeling the sobs choking her throat. She stumbled up the hill to her hut, collapsing at the door leading in.

She fell to her knees, her sobs loud and sorrowful. She didn't know how to go on.

"Kikyo…sister…I don't want to forget you…but I can't stand it! Why did you leave me?" She cried out harshly into the still, night air.

The only reply was the soft sounds of the cicadas, chirping and buzzing in the grass. Keade listened to the silence, and hearing the soothing sounds of the wind, and watching the fireflies float and sway, she gradually began to relax. Her breathing stilled, and she gave that shuddering sigh that everyone gets when they've cried all they could.

She sat there, on her knees, much into the night. She watched the night unfold, bringing with it the bugs and the sounds she'd come to love. She could remember falling asleep to the distant hoot of an owl as a little girl. She smiled; a tiny smile that could barely even be called one. But it was there.

"I'll be okay…" she whispered softly, feeling a gentle breeze pass by her. "I'll be strong, Kikyo…for you."

She stood up with great effort, as her legs had fallen asleep. She turned and pushed the screen aside, disappearing into the hut.

_Tomorrow, I'll leave this village and journey west, to the mountains. I'll do as the monks instructed me, taking nothing but my knowledge and my bow. They will not be disappointed. _

_When I return to this village, I will be a priestess. _

With this final thought, Keade laid down on her mat, pulling the light covers over her small frame. She was frightened, and worried, and lonely…but a small flame of hope was beginning to burn in her heart. She would hold on to this feeling, and keep it close to her throughout her journey.

_Good night, Kikyo. Good-bye…_


	3. Eyes of Silver

Chapter 2: Eyes of Silver

The night was alive and buzzing, the insects teeming in the air. A shapeless excitement had taken hold over the land, and the breeze brought with it whispers of a change in power.

A tall demon stood on a thick tree limb, his long flowing hair waving behind him like a bird's wing. His eyes scanned the forest around and below him, the moon bathing the wood in white hot light. He turned his head slightly and heard the whispers on the wind. He could smell the sadness in the air, the anxiety. He gave a low sigh, sounding almost like a cooing noise.

"So the rumors are true…the Sacred Jewel is no more…" his voice was low and melodic, carrying over the treetops.

He bent his knees slightly, and in one movement, he was up in the air, jumping over the trees, his long black sleeves billowing behind him as he dropped. He landed gracefully on the forest floor. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, to the left.

"Mikashi…" The man declared, still looking into the brush ahead of him.

A huff of aggravation could be heard from the other side of the bushes, and a second later, a figure stepped out from the shadows.

He was tall, but not as tall as the man across from him, and his form was still in the stage between a child and a teenager. He looked no older than twelve. His bright, strange silver eyes wore a look of frustration, his mouth set into a frown. He had his red-clothed arms folded, and his deep purple pants swayed as he walked into the light.

"Why can't I ever sneak up on you, Kuro-sama?" the boy asked, his voice sounding far more developed than a boy his age should have been. He cocked a violet eyebrow in question, awaiting an answer.

The man, Kuro, didn't reply right away, but in a sudden burst of speed, came forward and pinned the poor Mikashi to a tree, his arm around the child's neck.

"That is why." He replied, his eyes revealed to be the brightest red. He looked severe and angry, causing Mikashi to sweat in sudden fright. But, just as quickly as he'd struck, Kuro released the young man, giving him a calm smile. Mikashi knew now that his mentor was only joking and cracked a huge grin.

"Kuro-sama, why are you so tense tonight?" Mikashi asked, trying to pretend he wasn't interested, when secretly, he was dying to know why he'd smelt the anxiety spike in his father figure's scent.

"I smell something, a change on the wind…" Kuro walked away from the boy, looking between the trees, as if seeing something that wasn't there.

"A change? What do you mean?"

"The jewel is gone…" His mentor had spoken so softly, one would think Mikashi hadn't heard him. But his sensitive ears picked up the comment, and his eyes grew wide in shock. He took a step forward, the words "Is it really true?" on the edge of his lips, but he couldn't get his voice to say them.

Sensing his pupil's thoughts, Kuro looked around at Mikashi. "Yes, it is true. The Jewel of Four Souls is no more, burned with the ashes of the priestess who protected it. They also found a half-demon, pinned to a tree with an arrow in his heart. She died by his hands, no doubt…" He looked at the purple-haired boy. "She was no fool. Burning the jewel with her body has prevented anyone, human or demon, from using the jewel."

"Kuro-sama…" Mikashi knew how much his mentor had wanted that jewel. He was a full-demon, and immensely powerful already, but Kuro had been desiring the sacred jewel ever since he heard of its existence. But something had kept him away from the village in which it resided. Mikashi didn't know what it was, but he had an idea. It had to be the priestess…

"The jewel is gone. I have no more reason to stay in this forest." Kuro spoke abruptly, his voice harsh. Mikashi winced, fearful of his mentor's anger.

Without another word, Kuro was walking into the forest, his pace quick. Mikashi stood there for a moment, still too shocked to move. Then he snapped out of his reverie and called out, "Hey! Wait!" taking off after the man he had come to know as his protector, and his teacher.

"Kuro-sama!" Mikashi called, running along side the man to keep pace with him. "Where are we going?"

"To the west."

"The west?" Mikashi queered, tilting his head in wonder.

"I have information for someone…a lord…" Kuro replied vaguely.

Mikashi didn't ask anymore questions. He could sense that Kuro was in no mood to talk.

His mentor was taking him to see a lord, huh? Who could it be?He racked his brain, trying hard to remember the names of any lords in the western lands. There were men who had power there, but men did not concern Kuro too much. No, it had to be a demon…

Mikashi gulped as an image of a white-haired young man came to his mind.

They were going to see Lord Sesshomaru.

AN: "Where's Keade?" you might be asking. Not to worry, she'll be back in the next chapter. These are just two of my own characters that are part of the story. You like? Soon these two and Keade will meet…Chapter four will be up and running soon. Thanks for reading! Now, review?

&Niiroke&


	4. Crows at Midnight

Chapter 3: Crows at Midnight

Keade climbed the last few steps on the hill and turned to survey her progress. The forest dipped low in a valley, and then went back up into another hill. She sighed loudly, feeling the effects of walking so far. She'd been traveling west since the early morning, and as she stood on the rise, she could see the sun already beginning to set.

_I have to find_ _camp_. She knew that traveling at night, no matter the circumstances, was never safe. So, hitching her pack higher, a habit she'd already begun to form, she set off in search of a suitable camp ground.

She knew that on the hills there would be little sign of a stream or water source. So, she opted for a cave. A cave would be perfect for shelter, and warmth. She walked along the hilltop, putting a hand up to her eyebrow to shield her eyes from the setting sun. She smiled broadly as she spotted a tiny cave not far from where she stood.

She had a tricky time climbing through some thick bushes, but managed to make it through with only a few miner scratches. It didn't matter. She knew the herbs to heal almost any minor injury. She would look for the plants later on.

After a few more short climbs, the cave came into view, its entrance a dark oval. She saw, upon closer inspection, that the cave wasn't too deep, and only a head or so taller than her. She thanked the gods for such a stroke of luck. Walking into the space, she found that the earth in it was dry, and smooth, perfect for sleeping on.

She set her pack on the ground against the wall. _I'll gather some firewood, and then once I have a fire, I can kill some game for dinner…Oh! And gather herbs for my cuts…_Going through the lists of things to do in her head, Keade walked out of the cave, going into the forest, looking for stray sticks and fallen branches. She'd have a fire in no time!

Unknown to the young girl, a pair of strange men were coming up the same hill she had just ventured over. They stopped on the rise just as she'd done, but not to rest. They spoke in low voices. There was a pause, and then the shorter of the two turned and in one motion sped off into the night. The taller one simply continued walking up the hill.

OOO

Mikashi sped stealthily through the forest, his feet barely making a sound as they contacted with the earth. He ran along the perimeter of the hillside, sniffing occasionally as he did so. If he was to scout for any threats, he would have to smell out any demons while he did so.

He ran around the perimeter of the hillside once more, and, upon smelling nothing, turned to go meet up with Kuro. But a smell stopped him.

It wasn't the smell of burning wood that intrigued him. It wasn't even the strange smell of mint leaves and cloves together. He blocked out those unwanted smells and focused on the one he had only smelled in the villages.

Human.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen one before. Of course, he had. Kuro moved around constantly, going from village to village, disguising himself as a traveling priest. He would go into a town and, without causing suspicion, inquire about the Sacred Jewel. Naturally, they were always trusting of such a kind and honest priest, and told him the village in which it lay.

Humans always were trusting by nature. But still, he'd never really spoken to one, never really seen one up close. Would a human trust him if it knew he was a demon? Probably not. For some reason, this thought saddened him.

He couldn't explain why the humans interested him…and he would certainly never tell Kuro. Kuro had a strong dislike of humans.

_I'll go and spy on the human. If I see that they are no threat, which is what I was sent out to do, then I won't do anything more. _

Mikashi looked around, making sure he was alone. Once he was sure that no one was around, he transformed into his true demon form, a crow. He looked like the average crow, a fact he hated admitting. But, there was one thing that set him apart from other birds, besides his strength and power. Instead of the beady black eyes of a raven, he retained his silver color.

Once he had completely changed, Mikashi took off from the ground. He could see the caves not too far from his place in the sky. Sure enough, he could sense the human was there. With a caw of animal instinct, he began to fly toward the caverns, the scent of human growing ever stronger.

OOO

Keade watched the wood pop and crackle in the fire. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her chin resting on them for support. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, collecting all the warmth she could from the fire.

Her herbs, which she'd already made into a paste, sat by her on the ground. She'd used them on her cuts, and already she could see them beginning to heal.

She frowned as she watched the flames dance, creating grotesque shadows on the cave walls. _I couldn't kill any game…I couldn't even find any fruits or nuts to eat. What am I going to do?_ Instead of feeling sorry for herself, Keade actually felt angry. She knew she could do it, but when she'd gone out into the woods, there had been no sign of any animal. It was as though something had scared them off. They had all seemingly vanished.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, willing the hunger pains to go away.

"I can wait, I guess…It's only been one day." She spoke softly, reasoning to the empty cave. She got no response, save for a stick shifting in the fire.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep away her troubled thoughts.

A sharp noise, coming from the entrance of the cave, made her eyes shoot upon in alarm. She got up from her position and stood in front of the fire, her arms up in instinctive defense. She looked around wide-eyed, waiting for an attacker…but none came.

Instead of a demon, or a bandit, she saw a large crow walk out of the trees and brush in front of her cave entrance.

Keade sighed, and relaxed significantly. "Oh…I thought you were a thief…" she breathed, directing her comment to the crow.

She was surprised when he actually looked at her, and shook his head slowly.

"You're not a thief? Well, what are you then…?" she couldn't keep the curiosity from her voice. Could this bird really understand her?

The crow walked a few paces into the cave, just a hands reach from where she stood. She crouched down low, as if awaiting a secret from the bird. She looked over its glossy purple-black feathers, to its strong black beak, and then she looked into its eyes…

They were silver.

"Beautiful…" she said in a whisper. The bird was so close; she could see each individual feather as it cocked its head at her, a wondering look in his eyes.

Keade smiled. "You're not an ordinary bird, are you?"

The bird shook its head once more.

She looked into the raven's eyes, trying hard to see what it was that made this creature act so…human. She just couldn't put her finger on it. What was it? She was drowning in a sea of silver, lost in her thoughts.

Her thoughts were shattered as a gurgling rumble issued from her stomach. She clutched her tummy in embarrassment, a blush tinting her cheeks. The bird remained where it was, but a look of sadness had come into its eyes.

"Ouch…I'm just so hungry," she said to the crow.

Its eyes grew wide, and it began to back away from her, its feathers ruffled.

Keade quickly realized her mistake._ It thinks I want to eat it!_

"Oh no!" she reached out to the bird, and lightly brushed its wing with her fingers. "I didn't mean it like that! I would never eat you!"

The crow stopped going backwards. It looked thoughtful, as though pondering something, then gave up and returned to the young girl. It got so close; its beak was inches from her face. Keade wasn't even afraid, but she felt her heart skip as the black bird gently nuzzled her cheek. Her eyes widened, but she knew what it meant. It was saying "Thank you."

She reached up and smoothed down the feathers on its neck. "You're welcome." She replied.

They stayed this way for a moment. Keade liked the comfort of having someone around, even if it was only a bird. She liked the way it seemed to understand her. The bird seemed happy as well, for it made no move to leave.

The moment was ruined as a voice, deep and powerful resonated from the cave entrance.

"Mikashi, what are you doing with that human?"

The bird that had once been so calm sprang from Keade's reach. She jumped as one of its claws grazed her arm, drawing in its place a red, thin line. Her eyes swiveled to the front of the cave to see a tall silhouette outlined in the moonlight. She looked from the figure, to the bird, her thoughts a jumble of confusion.

_Mikashi? This bird has a name? And why did that man call me a human?_

She gasped in horror as it all began to make sense. That man was no man. _And the bird_, she thought sadly, gazing into its odd silver eyes, _is no crow_.

Theywere demons.

AN: Cliffhanger! Oh, I'm so evil…So Mikashi is a crow demon, and Keade now has to deal with two demons. What's going to happen? Look for Ch. 4 soon! Thanks a bunch for reading!

&Niiroke&


End file.
